hooked up
by sweetie-dee-loves-edward
Summary: bella gets dragged with her best friend alice and the rest of the gang, including alice's cuzin who bella thinks is a girl, go on vacation to sunny florida. but wat happens when alice's cuzin really turns out to be this hot green eyed god
1. Chapter 1

****

**a/n: this is my first fan fiction and I need u guys to tell me the truth about what u think about it and were u want it to go. I don't care if it's a compliment or just give me the honest truth about how bad it sucked. **

**I hope u guys enjoy. oh and I don't see the point in saying this cuz I bet u guys already know but ill just say this time. All pictures are on profile.**

**BPOV**

_Ring, ring..._I turned over and grabbed my, I look at the caller ID and groan. Ugh it's my best friend Alice. We've known each other from 5th grade through high school and now we're going to college together. We go to Washington University in a small town called Forks. She has a boyfriend named Jasper. He's really handsome but he's not my type, and plus he's dating Alice. He has blond hair, is muscular, and has golden eyes. Alice and he are practically inseparable.

Unlike me Alice is beautiful with short, spiky, reddish brown hair that sticks up in all directions. She's shorter than me by about a foot, but she has a nice figure; she has a great sense of style, but can do evil things with it. She always takes me shopping and dresses me up like her own personal life sized Barbie.

Alice is the kind of girl that whenever she walks to her class or enters a room all the guys stare at her and wish they can, um let's see how do I put it, 'tap that.' Jasper of course would get pissed.

I never had a real boyfriend. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not ugly or gay. I've had many crushes and might have made out with most of them but never dated them. I never dated them because they were either assholes that only wanted me for a booty call or I was never pretty enough. I have long mahogany colored hair and big deep chocolate brown eyes. I have high cheek bones and pretty lips. I have a nice figure and I'm not exactly flat cheated either, and when I'm embarrassed I flush a rosy red color which for me is kind of cute. But none of these things ever got me a boyfriend, just a make out buddy. I think of myself as Plain Jane, but my mom Renee always disagrees with me. But she's supposed to disagree with me, duh, she's my mom.

I looked at my clock and it was 7:00 AM. _UGH!_ What can Alice possibly want at this time? I flipped the phone open and pressed the send button.

"What the hell do you want Alice?"

"Wow grumpy much. Well whatever get up and answer your door I'm in front of your dorm room. I knocked like 20 times but you never got up."

"What in god's sake are you doing here Alice?"

"It's a surprise. Now get up before I knock your door down!"

"Fine." Damn she could be so pushy some times. I clicked the end button on the phone and walked to my door. There she was the evil pixie from hell. She had on some skinny jeans, a red shirt, and the converse I gave her for her birthday. Her makeup was done beautifully, rose probably did it. **(Picture on my profile)**

Rose is my Brother Emmett's girl friend and they both came to college here. She has a swim suit model type figure with long blonde hair. She looked pretty enough to be a model. Rose was jaspers sister and they were the hale twins. He also came to college here. Emmet was my big brother by a year and was very protective over me. He was tall, had curly brown hair, and was incredibly buff. Most guys I meet are scared out of their pants when they meet him but once you get to know him he's a big teddy bear. Big overprotective teddies bear in that case. He was probably sleeping right now across the hall from me, something I wish I could be doing.

"What do you need Alice?"

She ignores my question and walks to my bed. She sits down and pats the space next to her inviting me to go sit with her so I did.

"Bella I have a surprise!"

Great why doesn't she just shoot me now? "Alice you now I hate surprises."

"Yea I know but you'll like this one I promise." she looked up at me with excitement in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. I didn't want to be the cause of making her sad so instead of arguing I just went along with it. "Ok what is it?"

"Well I was thinking..." this is worse than I thought probably another shopping trip."Since it's almost spring break maybe we should have a little vacation. I already got a reservation in a beautiful hotel and booked our flights. We leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

"Wow...holds up there for a second what do you mean flight were taking an airplane! Alice if you don't tell me where we're going this instant I swear you'll be pixie dust!"

"Chill Bella it's not like we're going to China, even though I would love to visit someday well maybe next year. You, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, my cousin, and I are going to Orlando, Florida to go to Disney World and all the other parks there. I know it sounds pretty childish but it will be fun trust me and plus it's the year of a million dreams. Oh and I heard there are tons of clubs there that are incredible and two great water parks." I wonder who Alice's cousin is I never meet her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"What about my parents you know how they get remember last month when we went to Olympia to go shopping them nearly had a heart attack!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Bella, and plus your 21. You're old enough to make your own choices. Plus your mom wont freak out Renee is cool the only person we might have a little trouble convincing is Charlie. But I already talked to Renee and she said that she'll talk to your dad."

"So wait Charlie might actually let me got to Florida with you guys!"

"Hell yeah Bella, you think I would leave you behind? Well anyways let's get your stuff packed."

"Um Alice how long are we going to be there for?"

"About 2 weeks, if we're going there we have to go to all the Disney parks plus the water parks and Universal parks."

"But I don't have enough money to go to all 9 parks and pay for my air plane ticket."

How was I supposed to pay for all those things? I tried to do the math in my head but Alice started talking and I forgot what I was adding.

"You're so silly Bella. I'm paying for you-."I was about to interrupt but she put her tiny finger on my lips and stopped me."Don't you dare tell me I'm not it's going to be your birthday present. I already got all the reservations and tickets. I even got everyone fast passes so we don't have to wait in line for a long ass time."

"But-."

"If you're going to tell me something about the money and blah, blah, blah don't waste your breathe. You know that I have plenty of money my dad owns his own company remember."

"Fine."

Alice gets up from my bed and walks to my closet full of clothes that she got me. She starts taking out some shorts and throws them on my sofa chair across the room. "Try those on we have 14 whole days there and you need to look your best." I get up from my spot and strip down to my underwear. I and Alice have seen each other completely naked so it was no big deal for us. I grab some shorts and put them on; they went just right below my ass. Alice turned around and smiled "those look great on you. Oh Bella have your boobs gotten bigger they look like a size 32c now?" I blushed a tiny bit.

"I don't know my bra is getting a little bit smaller."

"Huh well they look great and they'll look really good with the bikini that I got you. Hear try this on." she tossed me a white tank top and a yellow mini jacket with short sleeves. I obediently put it on and looked in the mirror. It shaped my figure very nice and definitely showed a lot of my chest. I turned and looked at Alice and she gave me her approval.

"That's cute! Ok let's see what we have" she started throwing close on my bed then she went to the shoes and did the same thing."There now you'll look nice when we go to Orlando and all those clubs. Let me pick out some bras, thongs, and booty shorts for you to wear, I'll also have to get that night gown I gave you." Wait why did I need that slutty looking dress it barely covered my ass? And why was Alice getting me so much lingerie. Hmmmm this isn't right, I looked at Alice with a suspicious look. "Oh relax I just want you to look your best, you never know who you'll meet there. Now try this new bikini on." I let the subject go for now but I had a feeling that Alice was up to something. After I tried on the bikini I packed all the stuff in one huge suitcase and went with Alice to go see if my dad approved of my "little trip."


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N: hello my pretties' lol anyways here's the second chapter up hope u like it and send me reviews please!!! All pictures of ch2 are on my profile**

We got to my parents house around 11:00. I was so scared my dad might say no so Alice had to drag me to the door. "Well come on open the doors, I still need to pack and get my cousin ready."

"Alice what if he says no?" I started thinking that if I can't go then Emmett can't go and if Emmett doesn't go then rose won't go and then jasper and Alice wont go. I could be the reason for the trip to end before it even begins. I looked at Alice with a panicked expression and she looked at me with an assuring expression.

"Don't worry, they'll say yes and if they don't then I'll convince them." She gave me a smile then pointed to the door. "Any day now." I took a deep breath then opened the door with my key "Mom, Dad I'm home. I need to talk to you guys can you come in the living room."

Alice and I took a seat on the couch and waited for my parents. My mom came in first with a dish towel in her hand.

"Hey sweetie what brings you here? I just finished cleaning the dishes." My dad walked in the room and smiled at me and Alice. He sat in the love chair and my mom went to sit on his lap. They're so cute together I'm lucky to have parents that love each other. Most parents get divorced after children but nope not mine they still love each other. I cleared my voice and looked at my mom.

"Mom did you talk to dad?" Charlie looked at Renee with a serious face and they both nodded.

"So dad can I go?" He looked up at me and just stared. He was probably thinking about everything that might happen to me because his face went from calm to pissed and then back to calm.

"Bella you can go but I need to know some stuff. I need to know whose going to sleep with you in your hotel room and the number of the hotel and-" Alice cut him off and started giving him all the information.

"She's going to sleep with my cousin in a room at the Disney Resort Hotel. The hotel is in the middle of all the Disney parks and we'll be staying there for 2 weeks. I'll write the number of the hotel down for you. Emmet will be coming with us as well so there won't be any trouble. We're leaving tomorrow at 9:00 AM and landing around 3:00 or 4:00 PM, and my dad's driving us to the airport. We all have cell phones so we won't have any trouble if we get lost. I'll give you the cell numbers as well. Bella, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, my cousin, and I are going. Anything else you need to know about?" My dad seemed stunned; he was probably thinking that Alice was a mind reader.

"No that's all." My dad and mom got up from the love seat and came up to me and both gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. My mom whispered "I'll miss you sweetie, and I love you." My dad whispered "stay safe."

I and Alice walked out of the door and as soon as we were out of hearing range we hugged each other and started hoping up and down like we we're 5. I can't believe I'm going, I'm so excited! I'm going to ride all the roller coasters even if I wet myself. Alice and I stopped jumping and she looked at me "Bella I have to pack so much stuff so I probably won't see you any more today. I also have to go get my cousin all signed up for our college and help unpack."

"Your cousins going to our university?"

"Yep. One more person added to our little group. Be ready tomorrow at 7:00 we're going to get breakfast then meet up with the rest of the group at the airport."

"Why can't they just eat breakfast with us?"

"Because they're going to help my cousin finish moving to 2 doors down from you."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. This was going to be fun and I'm going to make a new friend and everything wow my day just keeps getting better and better. Alice walked me to my dorm then went to the floor above me where her dorm was.

When I got inside I took of all my clothes then headed straight to bed. It was really early probably 3:00 PM but I was really tired. I loved to sleep naked its one of my favorite things, I know it sounds weird but it's really cozy. There was never a problem with me sleeping naked since I didn't have a roommate. I used to have one but she dropped out of college. Thankfully Alice talked to the office and they argued for me to live without a roommate for the end of this semester. As I thought about tomorrow I dozed off into a dreamless sleep...

When I woke up it was early as hell I couldn't even see the sun yet. I looked at the clock and it was 5:00 AM. I can't believe a slept the whole afternoon and all night, that's probably 13 or 14 hours, wow I must have been really tired.

I stood up and stretched. I caught a glimpse of my body length mirror and saw that my hair looked like a hay stack. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I got my bag of bathroom stuff, like my tooth brush and a comb, and headed towards the girls bathroom.

As I walked past the 2nd door, which was open, that's when I saw him. He looked like an angel with bronze hair and a muscular body; he had green eyes and was looking straight at me. He must have been new because I never saw him around campus. Oh crap Bella you look like a mess wrapped in a towel. Why can't I look like Rosalie or Alice? The angel faced guy looked me up and down twice then smiled a crooked smile. Wow I think my heart just skipped a beat I didn't know guys had that effect on people. Wait did he just check me out? Ok Bella breathes, let's sees the up and down look is defiantly a move but he couldn't have possibly done that on me. I must be imagining things.

I walked past him and he smiled so I returned the favor. When I got to the bathroom I took a hot shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with my body wash then washed my face with my proactive, I never had a pimple in my life but I just wanted to make sure I didn't get one now.

When I fished taking a shower I dried off and headed towards my room. I wanted to see that guy again, he looked like a god. When I was close to my room I saw him carrying a box to the room that was 2 doors down from me. He saw me and smiled that crooked smile again. WHAT THE HELL I think has hitting on me, me Bella swan the ordinary girl from college with nothing model like! Ok snap out of it Bella don't let things go to your head it was just a smile, he can't possibly be hitting on you. Your completely ordinary and has basically a Greek god, has just being nice or polite or something.

I decided that he wasn't hitting on me and that my imagination was being really creative today so instead of going to talk to him I just smiled and blushed. I walked to my room and went inside. Ok I'll have to look extra good today if I see him again. I should probably get dressed and head towards Alice's room anyways.

I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a black, tight, low cut shirt that showed a lot of my chest, and some black high heels. I let my hair down for a natural look and the curls feel down my shoulders and back, I did a natural look for my make up, I put some eyeliner on and some mascara for the eyes then I got my cotton candy lip gloss and put that on. I looked at my mirror and I didn't look half bad, I was really proud of myself and I bet Alice will be proud to. Usually she would come and dress me up but I guess she was really busy today and didn't have time. I called Alice and told her I would be up there in 5 minutes it was almost 7:00 and I didn't want to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:wow hope u guys like this chapter i spent all last night writing it. i wont put the fourth chapter up, which i already have, until you guys give me, lets see ummmm 10 reviews at the most. im not doing this to get u lovely readers mad, i lust need some opinions to see what needs to be put in the story. tell me what you think should happen to bella and edward and ill try to be flexible and see wat i could do. thank u all for your support and muchos besos (alot of kisses) to every1 that has put me on their favorites and thanks for the reviews. keep them comin lol :)**

**EPOV**

I had moved to Forks from Alaska to go to washington university with my cousin Alice. She was really excitted that i was here and told me that we were going on a trip to celebrate. I didnt really want to go because for one im still not done packing and two i dont know any of the people that are going except for Jasper and Alice.

Alice didnt let me say no, she always has to get what she wants that spoiled little pixie. She said to get my stuff ready that we were leaving at nine today. Jasper and some guy named Emmet were going to help me unpack and Alice said it would be great bonding time with the guys. But i didnt even know Emmet, how am i supposed to bond with someone i dont know?

I got up and put some loose shorts on and a white t-shirt. I headed down stairs to my silver Volvo to get some boxes. My back was sore from all the heavy stuff i carried to my room yesterday. I opened my trunck and got a box, it wasnt that heavy. I went inside and got to the elevators, I pressed floor 3 and waited.

when the doors opened i got the box from the floor and headed to my room. Alice said that one of the girls that were going to Florida with us lived on this floor.

I turned the corner and thats when I saw her, she was beautiful even if she looked like she just woke up and wrapped a towl around her. she had long legs and a great figure her hair was to her back and it was a brown mahagony color. Her eyes were increadible, they were deep with emotion like a pool you could jump in and they're a beautiful chocolate brown color. when she walked her hips went side to side making her curves show even though she had a thick towl on. her breast were shaped vey nicly and her lips were amazing. I wanted to walk up to her and kiss her, to feel her lips brush against mine, to taste her sweet tongue in my mouth, and to have her in my arms.

I never feelt this way about anyone befor. I did have girlfriends when i lived in Alaska but none of them had 1 hundreth no 1 thousanth of the attraction i have for this girl who i dont even know. She spotted me looking at her so i smiled a crooked smile. I didnt have a chance with this girl she was problubly way to good for me. She smiled back and flushed a deep rose color that looked adorable on her. She walked past me and walked to the girls shower room.

When i finally snapped out of it i relized i had an irection. This has never happened to me befor, I dont get bonners just for looking at a pretty girl in a towl, naked maybe, but this girl isnt just pretty shes perfect. I walked inside and put the box down. I went to sit down on my bed to calm down so my erection will go away. I heard my my phone ringing and grabed it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey eddie its Alice, are you almost done?"

"Please dont call me eddie you know i hate that nick name. Yeah im almost done, just got a couple of more boxes down stairs and then i need to unpack."

"Well i like the nick name eddie so i can call you that whenever i want. Oh and Edward, Jasper and Emmet will be there in a few minutes to help you unpack. I cant help because i have to meet Bella and Rose at the coffe shop and then get everything ready for Orlando. Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yeah i have everything packed. Alice, whos Bella and Rose?" I wonder if Alice knows the beautiful girl i saw today. Bella was a great name i liked it alot. I think it means beautiful in spanish.

"Rose is Emmets girlfriend and Jaspers sister. Bella is my best friend and Emmets sister, shes the one that lives 2 doors down from you." Maybe thats the girl that i saw. Well ill find out sooner or later. "Ok, well thanks Alice. I'll see you later, bye." i hung up the phone and went down stairs to get some more boxes from my car.

When i came back up i saw her again, that beautiful creature. Her hair was wet and she still had a towl wrapped around her. She must have tooken a shower, she looked good enough to eat. I smiled at her again and she smiled back but this time her cheeks got redder then last times. She walked away and i stayed staring after her until she went inside the room 2 doors down from mine.

Wait didnt Alice say that the girl named Bella lived 2 doors down from me? What if thats Bella and i get to spend 2 hole weeks with her! Wow my day just got a hole lot better. But what if thats not Bella, what if its just her room mate or what if Bella lives on the other side of my room? Well bella can't live on the other side because there was a guy living there. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if Bella is that beautiful girl i saw today.

I got the last of the boxes and started to unpack when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the floor and opened the door. It was Jasper with some really buff guy next to him, that i'm guessing is Emmet. Jasper and i punch nuckles and they both came inside. Jasper started unpacking one box while Emmet did another.

**Jasper**-"Hey bro hows it been?"

**Edward**-"Good I guess, what about you man? I heard you were dating my little cuz, how are things with her."

**Jasper**-"There great, and im great, and everytings perfect. Oh this is Emmet hes coming with us on the trip." Me and Emmet shaked hands. Wow this guy is buff he looks like he works out every day.

**Edward**-"Hey I'm Edward, Edward Masen nice to meet you."

**Emmet**-"Nice to meet you too. So how are you liking the university so far, theres alot of hot girls here?"

**Edward**-"The university is cool, and now that you mention it there is this one girl I saw today, she was beautiful. She had long mahogony hair and brown eyes, she lives 2 doors down from me I think, do you know who im talking about?" I cant seem to stop thinking about that girl she was so perfect. Why didnt i say anything to her while I had the chance? Im such an idiot.

**Emmet**-"Um yea thats my sister Bella, shes off limits." Emmet gave me a hostile look so i quickly apologized.

**Edward**-"Im so sorry I had no idea. I wont do anything to her i swear, I wont even look at her." Ha yeah like I was actualy going to keep that promise, I had to see her again. Emmet looked at me once and then started laughing. Jasper joined in and i was completly clueless to what was so funny.

**Edward**-"Will you mind telling me what so funny?"

**Emmet**-"Edward....(laugh).....I....(laugh)...was...(laugh)....just ....(laugh)....joking." He tried telling me between histaricks.

**Edward**-"Huh?" I was so confused , was he ok with me liking his sister or not?

**Emmet**-"I was just kidding. See Jasper I told you he would get the hots for my sister, that'll be 10 bucks hand them over." Jasper took out his wallet and handed Emmet a ten doller bill.

**Edward**-"Did you bet on me if i was going to like Bella or not? What the hell is going on can some one please explain it?" Jasper and Emmet stopped laughing and looked at me.

**Jasper**-"Ok well, Alice is kinda trying to hook you two up. So she made this hole trip up to go to disney and she put you and bella in a room together. Me and Emmet made a bet about how this would go and everytime alice gets closer to having you guys go out I have to give Emmet 10 dollars. But at the end of the trip, if you guys arent together, he has to give me all my money back plus 150 dollars." Huh no wonder Alice wouldnt tell me who my roomie for the next 2 weeks was.

**Edward**-"Why does Alice want to hook me and Bella up?" I had no problum with this i was just curious. I wanted to go out with Bella, I wanted her to be all mine.

**Emmet**-"Because Bella never actually had a real boyfriend, mostly because i scared them off. Alice feelt bad for her and wanted her to feel what i feel for Rosalie and what she feels for Jasper. She also said that you were having girl problums and that every girl you went out with was a slut. She thinks you to would make a perfect couple. Dont tell Bella whats going on she has no clue about this. She thinks your a girl."

I cant believe Bella never had a boyfriend, the guys here must be on dope or something because i would love to have Bella as my girlfriend.

Alice was right about the hole girlfriend thing with me. Every girlfriend i ever had either cheated on me or was over obsessive of me. Tanya was one of the girls who cheated on me. I really liked her i thought about marrying her once but i caught her fucking some guy at the movies. My love life has gone done the drain after that.

**Edward**-"Ok whatever, should Alice know that i know about this?"

**Jasper**-"I dont see why not. Ok Im done unpacking this one." He handed me an empty box so i smashed it and threw it in the garbage bag.

**Edward**-"Lets hurry up and finish here so we could go meet with the girls." And for me to see Bella again i added in my head.

**Emmet**-"you just want to see my sister dont lie its written all over your face."

**Edward**-"So."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was at Alices door by now, I nocked on the door and Rose answered. Rose was Alices room mate and she had just moved in two months ago because her room had caught on fire."Hey Bells, let me just get my purse and tell Alice your here and then we could leave."

"Ok just hurry up im starving!" she roled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, Yeah" She went inside and grabed a tiny black purse from her bed. "Alice hurry up Bellas here." Alice was on the other bed putting on some black high heal boots. When she was done she grabbed her purse. Her and Rose went out to the hallway and she locked their room.

**Alice**-"Ok Im ready lets go. Where do you want go, starbucks or duncon donuts?"

**Rosalie**-"I want starbucks what about you Bella?"

**Bella**-"Starbucks is good with me."

We started walking to the elevator when Alice suddonly stopped.

**Rosalie**-"Alice whats wrong?"

**Alice**-"Nothing its just that Rose...um hello, have you seen what Bella is wearing! Oh my god bella you look so hot im so proud of you and your make up looks great! I love the shoes and those skinny jeans make your ass look great." Alice looked at me with a big smile and i flushed. Rosalie looked me up and down like a guy usually does when hes checking out a girl. She went slowly from my head to my toes and then back to my head. I was glad that I wore this even though I know my feet will be killing me at the end of the day.

**Bella**-"Its just that I didnt want you to complain about how im dressed today so i just put on something nice." That wasnt the real reason I was dressed like this, its because of that gorgous guy i saw in the hallway today. Even though i didnt see him on my way up to get Alice and Rose.

Alice looked at me suspicously and then let it go. She knew I was lying to her. One of the things I hate about myself is that Im a horrible lier. Everybody could always tell when i was lying thats why when I was young I always got in trouble for things that i did like ,for example, sneak out and lie about it. We walked to the parking lot and got in Alices yellow porch. It was a quite ride to Starbucks, nobody talked but it wasnt uncomfortable. We just listened to the radio and looked out the window. I was sitting next to Alice in the passenger seat and Rose sat in the back.

When we got to starbucks I got a cappatino which was one of my favorite. Alice got a molca lotte and Rosalie got the same thing. We sat down in a table next to the window and drank our coffee.

**Alice**-"Ok so when we finish here we have to give the keys to the guys so they could get our luggage and then go leave my car at my house. My dad is goin to drop us of at the airport and the guys are going to meet us there. They'll be taking Emmets jeep so they can fit the luggage. Any questions?" She sounded so professional and organized i giggled a little. Me and Rose both nodded our head. We got up and threw away our coffee. I drove this time, I headed towards the university were Emmet was waiting in the parking lot and we gave him the keys to our rooms. He gave Alice and me a hug then gave rosalie a pasionate and quick kiss on the lips. He waved us goodbye as I drove off to Alices huge house. When we got there her mom was outside and so was her dad.

**Alice**-"Hey mom, hey dad."

-"Hey honey. Hi bella, Hi rose."

**Bella and Rose**-"Hey ."

-"Are you girls ready to go? Your flight is leaving in an hour and a half and I need to drive you guys to Seattle. Thats were the airport is and the drive up there will take about an hour."

**Alice**-"Yeah dad we're ready. I'll just call the guys to see were there at. What car are we taking, the SUV or the BMW?"

-"The BMW, lets go we dont want to be late." We got in the car and her dad started driving. I was listening to my ipod that had my favorite songs from _debussy_ and _paramore_. I got my _Weathering Hights _book out and started reading, it was going to be a long ride. This was my fifth time reading it and im still not tired of it. Alice says im a book worm and Emmet just calls me a nerd.

Every time Emmet wanted me to go out with him he would call me a nerd and make fun of me untill i agreed to go. Thats how they got me to go to the club last weekend, it was fun but i got really drunk and Emmet had to carry me to my room. I had a problum sometimes with drinking but only when Im in a really good mood. Im not a alcoholic or anything because i barely drink. But when I do drink I either get tippsy and know what im doing or get completly fucked up and have no idea whats going on.

I was on page 138 when we got to the airport and i put my book away. I was really nervous because this was my first time riding a plane. Im praying to god i dont barf and for the plane not to crash. Alice said it would be alright and that her cousin would be sitting with me so i didnt have to worry. We were taking first class and our seats were all seperated by two. Alice was sitting next to jasper at th front, Rose was sitting with Emmet in the middle, and i was sitting in the back with Alices cousin.

I was really excitted to meet her but I was also worried she might not like me. Alice and Rose keep laughing at me every time I call Alices cousin a she but they said it was just that her cousin didnt look much like a girl. I told them they were cruel and mean and they shoulndt make fun of people like that, but that didnt do much good because they would just laugh more. We were entering the airport to go meet up with the guys and Alices cousin by the place were the security checks your stuff.

When we got there my mouth was hanging open completly. Alices cousin didnt look like a girl at all. He was the guy I saw in the hallway, I was going to kill Alice so badly. I was sopposed to share a room with this beuatiful angel and also sit next to him on the plane. Alice came up behind me and whispered "Close your mouth Bella, your going to swallow a fly." I quickly closed my mouth shut and turned to look at Alice and Rose. They had smiles on there faces and they looked like they were trying to hold back from laughing.

The god like creature came up to me and stuck out his hand."Hey Im Edward Masen, you must be Bella i heard alot about you." I just stood there staring at him and he must of thought i was a mental person. I realized that i hadnt shaken his hand and that i was making a fool of myself so I quickly grabbed his hand and shaked it.

"Hi, um yea Im Bella. It-its ni-nice to meet you." I heard the others giggling and felt my face turning bright red. He problubly thought I was a complete idiot.I let go of his hand and walked next to Alice. I whispered "Your dead" in her ear then just stood there staring at _him_.

When my brain started fuctioning clearly I realized all the clues.

said her cousin had just moved in, and Edward had just moved in.

said her cousin lived 2 doors down from me, and thats were edward was putting all those boxes so that was clearly his room.

and Rose keept laughing every time i called edward a she.

How could i have missed all these clues, im so stupid. I was standing next to Rose looking at the floor. I looked up to see him for a second and he was looking at me. I feelt the blush sneaking up on my cheeks and I quickly looked down.

This is going to be long trip.

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Alice and the rest of the girls, inculding Bella, to get to the airport. I was with Jasper and Emmet. My eyes wandered around the room, I spotted Alice, Bella, and Rosalie walking towards us. Wow Bella looked really amazing, even more amazing then this morning! Her skinny jeans exagerated her curves perfectly. She had a low cut black shirt on that made her perfectly shaped boobs look increadible. My mouth was watering up, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. If Bella looks this great with clothes on I wonder how great she'll look with out clothes.

Stop thinking about this Edward, are you dumb, what if you get a bonner again?! Ok um lets see whats the most unsexual thing in the world, um a fat guy ok just think of a really fat guy with his shirt of. Ewwww! Yea that works, ok i have to keep focused because my penis could pop out of my pants if I keep thinking of Bella like that and her gorgous curves and great boobs and-. No, bad Edward. Fat guy with no shirt, fat guy with no shirt, fat guy with no shirt...ok Im calm.

Wow this is going to be tough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N::hello there hope you like this chapter**

**BPOV**

We were boarding the plane and i felt Edward staring at me. I didn't want to look up from the floor because I didn't want to meet his beautiful green eyes again and make a fool of myself. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo, I would think the same thing if I was him, since I haven't looked up from the floor once. We were getting on the plane and the flight attendant showed me and Edward to our seats, we were no where near Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmet. when we arrived at our seats Edward said "Do you want the window seat? It looks like its your first time on a plane and the view is very beautiful." His voice was like velvet, beautiful and smooth.

"Um yea, thanks." I slid past him and sat on the window seat and he sat down beside me. I wonder how he knew it was my first time on a plane. I didn't want to talk to him for if I said anything stupid but the curiosity got the better of me. "How did you know that its my first time on a plane?" I looked up at him and he seemed surprised.

"Well you look pretty nervous and I could see the panic in your eyes." That wasn't the real reason I was panicked. He looked in my eyes and I quickly looked down. I was blushing more then usual today, hmmm I wonder why. No one ever made me blush this much, Emmet sure did try, Edward was the only one that could do it. I remembered that I hadn't said anything back to Edward so I quickly said "Oh okay. So your Alice's cousin?" I still couldn't believe I thought Edward was a girl.

"Yep unfortunately." I giggled at his remark and made the mistake to look in his eyes. He kept my gaze for about 5 minutes and then I looked down. The flight attendant came to tell us to put our seat belts on that our flight will be leaving momentary. I did as she commanded and tried to put on my seat belt but it wouldn't attach. Edward saw me struggling and bent over me to help.

"Here let me help." His stomach was on my lap as he leaned over me and his arms brushed up against my side when he put the seatbelt were it went. when the seat belt was on he adjusted his position and put his own seatbelt on. He turned to me and smiled a crooked smile that took my breathe away and might have stopped my heart.

"So are you ready for lift of?" He seemed so confident that nothing would happen to us. I really hope i don't puke on this guy.

"Maybe, I'm a little paranoid." He pulled back a piece of hair that had fallen on my face and put it behind my ear. His hand were soft but strong and I wanted to grab one in mines. But of course I couldn't because then he would think I was weird."What exactly are you scared about?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Well theres crashing into a mountain and dying, running out of fuel and falling into the water, or having the pilots faint or something." the corners of his mouth twisted up and I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. He straitened up his pasture and looked me seriously in the eyes this time. " Do you really think I would let anything happen to you." He didn't let me answer the question."Of course I wouldn't, your so silly Bella."

The plane started moving and shaking and I knew that we were in the air. My body reacted faster then my brain and I quickly grabbed on to Edwards arm and buried my face in his shoulder. He noticed that i was scared so he got loose of the grip i had on his arm and wrapped it around me. I still had my head buried in his shoulder and his hand was rubbing my back to calm me down. the shaking hadn't stopped and Edward whispered in my ear "Its okay Bella, everything will be fine. I wont let anything happen to you I promise." I felt his sweet breathe tickle my ear and looked up to see his face just inches from mine.

He leaned down and brushed his lips to mine, they were soft and wet. The kiss started of slow but picked up speed, he licked the top of my lips trying to get permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth and his warm tung slipped in, our tongues started entwining in our mouths. He moaned and I felt myself getting wet, I broke the kiss to get some air and he whispered " Your an amazing kisser." With that he smashed his lips to mine again but this time with more passion. He broke the kiss and started kissing me down my jaw line to my neck. When he got to my neck he started sucking and I moaned. I'm sure I'm going to get a hickey today. He stopped sucking and said "Look what you did to me." he pointed to his pants and I could see his erection. I smiled and he gave me a disapproving look. "What am I supposed to do now?"

I felt surprisingly confident and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Meet me in the bathroom." The plane had stopped shaking and people were moving around. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I saw Alice and Jasper basically on top of each other and saw Rose and Emmet about to rip there clothes of. Good they wouldn't notice me and Edward gone. This was new to me, I had only seen this in movies. I was still a virgin but I would give my virginity up to Edward any time.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly checked how I looked in the mirror to see if everything was in place. I looked pretty good except that my eyes were filled with excitement. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, Edward smoothly got in and locked the door behind us. He looked at me and smiled, "Bella your so beautiful."

He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms on his shoulders and he leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was more urgent then the others, I somehow felt like I needed him. He seemed to feel the same way because his grip tightened on my waist. I could feel his erection on my thigh and got even more wet. He let go of my waist and took of his shirt, His muscles were perfectly shaped and I could tell he worked out. He had a six pack and my hand explored his stomach. He moaned and started kissing me again. He put one hand on my cheek and the other one on my butt. He squeezed it and I felt him smile under my lips. He got the hand he had on my cheek and started to lift my shirt without breaking our kiss. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm going way to far."

"No Edward its okay I want you to, don't worry I'll tell you when it gets to be to much for me."

"Bella I don't want to go all the way today" He whispered in my ear.

"whenever your ready I'm yours." I was kind of relieved because I was getting really nervous about the hole sex thing.

"Okay." with that he lifted my shirt with both hands and I unhooked my bra. The bra fell to the ground and I heard Edward gasp. He bent down and started kissing my shoulders, his hands went down my sides and stopped at my hips. He lifted me up and put me on top of the sink, he opened my thighs and went in between them, I felt his erection rubbing on my uterus.

He then started exploring my stomach with his lips. He left a trail of kisses going up from my belly button to the crease in my boobs. He then cupped one of my breast and it got hard under his touch. He started kissing the other one, he licked the nipple and started nibbling on it. It felt amazing and my back arched while my head went back. I started to moan and felt that my underwear was drenched. He went to my left breast giving it the same attention as my right and started to lick, suck, and bite it. his hands were on my back and one of them started moving down to my inner thigh.

He rubbed my inner thigh and then went to unbutton my pants. His lips were still on my nipples. He tried putting his hand in my pants but they were to tight. I quickly pushed him away and jumped of the sink. I took of my pants and left my pink see through booty shorts on. I got back on the sink with a little bit of his help and he looked at me hungrily. He opened my thighs up again and slid his hand in my underwear. He started rubbing on my clit.

"Damn Bella your so wet and warm mmmmm." His hand went in the inside and started rubbing even more. I moaned and grabbed on to his hair. It felt amazing, I never wanted him to stop. He slid two fingers inside of me, It hurt for a second and then I felt pleasure and I moaned. He started going in and out in and out. his fingers were making circular motions inside of me. I wanted to scream, It felt like I was about to explode.

"Edward...please...don't stop." I yelled. He started going faster and faster. I felt it, I knew it was coming, I was about to hit climax. With another moan I started spilling out liquid all over his fingers. He smiled and looked at me satisfied. "Did you enjoy that Bella?" I nodded and looked down. I saw that he still had a bonner.

"Edward pull down your pants now!"

"Its okay you don't have to do anything I'll calm down in a couple of minutes."

"I know I don't have to but i want to." I jumped of the sink again and started unbuckling his belt. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them completely down. His pennis looked even bigger, I would have to say it was 8 or 9 inches. I got on my knees and wrapped my hand around it. i started going slow but when I heard him moan I went faster. I wanted to try something but was scared I might hurt him. I decided to take a risk. I shoved what I could of his pennis into my mouth and started licking it. I heard him groan and I stopped, I looked up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No....Bella....that....feels.....amazing!" He gasped. I smiled to myself and was pleased that I was making him happy like he made me happy. I shoved what I could of his dick back in my mouth and I went around it with my tongue, then I kissed the tip. I was bothered by the fact that I couldn't fit all of his dick into my mouth so I wrapped my hand around what wasn't in my mouth. I licked and sucked him all over. He looked down at me with a worried look and said "Bella I'm about to....cum" I wanted him to. I wanted to have his liquid inside of me.. He tried pulling my head away but I wouldn't let him. I went faster and sucked more until....I swallowed it down and looked up at him with a huge smile on my face. He smiled back and said "You'll be the death of me, I swear.'

He helped me up and kissed me. He stopped, grabbed my head in both his hands, looked me strait in the eyes and said "Bella your the sweetest, most beautiful, most amazing girl in the hole god damn world and I'm lucky to have met you." I blushed under his palms and pecked him on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys I was trying to make everyone have a conversation in the story but it was to difficult for me (sorry im new at this) so I just wrote the persons name to the thing they would say for example:**

**Edward- "good morning Bella."**

**thanks for understanding and please review**

I was kissing Rose and we were about to lose it. I wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck the hell out of her but that wouldn't be very gentleman like of me. I stood up and grabbed her arm to go to the planes bathroom. On our way there I noticed that Bella and Edward weren't in there seats. I wonder were those two little rascals got to. When I got to the bathroom it was locked and I heard moaning noises in there.

"Emmet I think thats Bella and Edward are in there." Rose had a huge smile and I could tell she was trying to hold back laughter.

"What the hell is she doing in there. Oh my god ewwwwwww! My little sister is so perverted we haven't even been on the plane for an hour and shes already fucking in there!" Ewwww I have to take that image out of my mind. I never imagined Bella, my little innocent sister, to do that kind of thing.

"Oh chill Emmet, you wanted to do the same thing with me a minute ago and plus remember when we first met we made love to each other. I don't even think there actually doing it because she would scream so much louder, I would know. Edwards probably just fingering her."

"To much info babe! Lets go back to our seats before I barf."

**BPOV**

"lets get dressed before people start wondering were we are baby." Wow did he just call me baby? That is so cute. I think I'm falling for this guy and I hardly now him. Great I'm falling in Love with Edward Massen, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? Well ill just have to wait and see. I pecked him once more on the lips and then put on my clothes while he did the same. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure i didn't look like I just had an orgasm in a bathroom on a plane with the sexiest guy on the planet. Edward left the bathroom first then I waited about two minutes to leave.

When i left the bathroom Emmet and Rose weren't kissing anymore instead they were staring at me suspiciously. Oh shit what if he knows what I did in there with Edward. Emmet gave me a disapproving look and I quickly looked at the floor. I walked to my seat were they couldn't see me anymore and my face was completely flushed. Edward looked at me worried.

"Whats wrong love?" Ha did he call me love. Wow I have butterflies, I haven't gotten them before so it was a new feeling for me. It felt weird but at the same time i really liked it because i got a tingly feeling in my lower stomach and it was from Edward, and ONLY Edward can make me feel this way. I wouldn't like to get butterflies from anybody else but him. He was that special someone that all the girls wanted to find. I was so lucky that hes in my life and to think this was all a coincidence. I'm the luckiest girl on Earth and probably the most happiest one too.

"Nothing its just that i think Emmet and Rosalie know what we did in there." He looked at me once and started laughing. Why was he laughing, what was so funny? If anything this situation was embarrassing. He looked so cute when he laughed I feel like taking him back in that bathroom and going even further with him.

"Why are you laughing about?"

"Um nothing I just thought it was a little funny."

**EPOV**

I cant tell Bella that There trying to hook us up, Emmet will kill me!

**BPOV**

"Um okay?" I knew he was hiding something from me. I could see it in his beautiful green eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm of it. His kisses were soft and full of passion when they touched my skin. I got a tingly feeling all over and could feel the hairs on my neck sticking up.

"Bella your so amazing." Wow I think I'm melting. I feel like jumping on him and suffocating him with kisses! But of course that wouldn't be such a good idea so ill just stay put. I knew that I was falling for him but I couldn't stop it and I didn't want it to stop. I looked at him and smiled.

"I think your amazing." he was more then amazing i added in my head.

"Bella do you, well you know." I don't know.

"Know what? Boo your blushing thats so cute. Whats making you so nervous Edward?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, you don't have to if you don't want to. What am I thinking you probably think its to early. Your such an idiot Edward, why aren't I thinking strait. Forget I even said-" I didn't let him finish his sentence I was kissing him with all the passion I could put into the kiss. I stopped to take a breathe and whispered "Yes" in his ear. We made out until we had to take another breathe and even then he wouldn't stop kissing me he would just go to another spot like my neck or my jaw. He would sometimes nibble on my ear and that would turn me on.

"Baby can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything Bella." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

"Can we not tell the others until we get back to Forks, I don't want them to freak out."

"Of course, we wouldn't want that now would we." He said it in a sarcastic way and he was trying to hide a smile. I wonder what was up with him.

Edward and I talked to each other about his past love life and mine. He seemed surprised and mad when I told him that I never had a real boyfriend because I wasn't pretty enough. we talked half the plane ride about unimportant stuff like our favorite things and our lives. The other half we spent it kissing

We kissed and he sucked on my tongue . We hardly stopped and when we did he would go to my neck and suck it. By the time we were there I had a huge hickey on the side of my neck. I don't know how I'm going to hide that so ill say its just a bruise even though they probably wont believe me. Edward said that he was glad that he left a hickey to show other guys that I was all his and no one else's! I was glad to because for one he was all mine and two I was ALL his!When we were landing the plane shacked like it did when we took off and I held on to Edward the hole time so I wouldn't scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:hey my darlings....i hope u guys like this chapter its not the best I could do but I'm really stressed out and I have a pretty bad cold. Please tell me where u want the story to go because im a little stuck with chapter 9 and 10. I already have chapter 8 done I just need to fix some grammar problems.**

**Please enjoy! **

**BPOV**

We were getting off the plane and on our way to get the luggage. It was around 3:30 and we were going to head out to the hotel and get situated. Everyone got there things and we called a limo to pick us up, Alice insisted on it of course. While we were in the limo Alice and Jasper was staring at my hickey.

Jasper then said "Bella what is that thing on your neck?" I then blushed and tried to cover it with my hair.

"Um nothing just a bruise i think."

Emmet looked at me with disbelief clear in his eyes then turned to Jasper.

Emmet looked at Jasper with a serious face and Jasper handed something green to him.

When we got to the hotel everyone had different floors, Edward and I headed to our room on the top floor. Alice's room was right under ours and Emmett's was below theirs.

When we got to the room I took out the hotel key and slid it into the machine so it would open. We walked inside and the room was beautiful, It was big with a great view and a huge bathroom with a hot tub in it. There was only one bed but it was king sized and there was a table with two chairs next to the wall. The bed was facing the giant window with the great view. There was a mini fridge and a coffee maker, There was also a big screen TV and a small closet. On the far end of the room there was a dresser with 8 drawers.

I cant believe I'm going to sleep with Edward just thinking about it gave me butterflies. I sat on the ground and started to put my things in the drawer. Edward was sitting next to me doing the same thing with his clothes. I was so glad that Edward was in the same room with me even though I was very nervous that we would be sleeping on the same bed. Alice has told me that I talk in my sleep and I really hope Edward doesn't notice it.

I started to put all my underwear in the drawer when I realized what I was doing. Edward was staring at my hands were I was holding one of my thongs. I quickly shoved it in the drawer along with everything else not bothering to organize it then shut it closed

"Do I ever get to see you in those Mrs. Swan?" He had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows were up.

"Maybe, Maybe not" I teased.

"Hmmm well I'll just have to do something about that wont I. OK well I'm done putting all my things away, why don't we call Alice and see what where doing tonight." He closed the drawer and got his cell out of his pocket. He dialed a very familiar number and the phone started ringing. Alice picked up on the third ring and started talking excitedly. Edward put her on speaker so that I could hear what she was saying.

"Hey Eddie aren't the rooms great, there so big and have a great view. Oh sorry about the hole bed situation that was the only room available for you guys but don't worry I'll make it up to you guys." Well at least Alice had a good explanation for the bed thing."Tonight were going to dinner at down town Disney. Were going at 8:00 so be ready and tell Bella to dress nice. Sounds good?"

"Sure. Are we going to be there for long?" Edward seemed annoyed by Alice.

"Nope just for dinner. Next week were going for a long time to see all the stores and I also want to see the _Cirque Du Soliel_ show." I don't know how Alice can talk so much without taking a single breath.

"OK thanks Alice, were going to get ready bye." He shut the phone and stood up from the floor. He then helped me get up and pecked me on my lips. Every time he touched me I felt electricity and wondered if he felt it too. I finished putting everything were it went and walked to Edward who was laying on the bed.

I kissed him passionately once and then broke the kiss to whisper in his ear."I'm going to take a shower for tonight." We kissed once more on the lips then I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and took of all my clothes, I also put my hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet. I turned the shower to hot and got in. The steam felt good on my face and the hot water relaxed my tense muscles. I didn't wash my hair since I had washed it this morning and I was going to curl it anyways. I washed myself with the soup and then rinsed it of.

When I was done I turned of the hot water and realized something. Shit I didn't bring the clothes I was going to put on in the bathroom with me. I rapped a towel around my wet body and opened the door. Edward was on the bed looking out the window, he noticed I was there and turned around. He looked at my body and smiled."Hey there beautiful."

I blushed more then usual then went to go get some clothes out of my drawer. I got some green booty shorts and a matching bra, then I got the silky blue dress Alice had packed for me. Edward stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back I have to go down stairs to the front desk and ask were we can rent a car." He left the room and I was relieved I could get dressed alone. I let the towel drop to the floor and let my hair go out of my messy bun. I brushed my hair to take out all the chaos. I put on some deodorant and then put on my booty shorts. I did my make up really nice and put on perfume. I was about to put on my bra when Edward walked in. He looked at my face then went down the length of my body. I covered my breasts with my arms and blushed.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Bella." He covered his eyes and turned around but hit the wall instead of going out the door. He fell to the ground and I quickly ran next to him. I leaned over him to see his face better.

"Are you OK!" He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah but Bella, Your kind of still naked not that I mind." I had forgotten that I was still bra less and topless and that I was leaning over Edward. My breast were really clothes to his face and I quickly got up from my position.

"Shit, sorry about all this I thought you were going to take longer." I covered my boobs with my hands again and We both stood up.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind" He was teasing me and I blushed. He came over to me and wrapped his hands around me."Bella you don't have to be embarrassed, your breast are beautiful. Bella you smell amazing!" I bet it was because of my favorite perfume that I had put on. I still was covering my boobs with my hands but let them go. I hugged Edward back, my boobs were touching his chest but I didn't care. I could feel Edwards erection on my naked thigh, and thank god I had some under wear on because I would have pulled his pants down right then and there and shove him inside of me.

"Bella you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I smiled at his remark and kissed him. He let go of me and walked to the door. "I'll let you finish getting dressed."

"No I want you to stay here with me. You've already seen me naked so why does it matter." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. I started pulling him towards the bed and made him sit down. I kissed him once more and walked to were my bra was. I put it on and then slipped on my dress but it was hard to close the zipper.

"Here let me help you." Edward was behind me and closed the zipper. The dress was short and didn't cover all of my thighs, it had thin straps so my shoulders were showing a lot. It was also showing a lot of my cleavage. Edward kissed me on my shoulders then went up to my lips.

"You look incredible." He said between kisses. He picked me up bridal style then slowly dropped me on the bed. He got on top of me and his hands were on both sides of my face He leaned down and we started kissing again. He licked the top of my lips and I opened my mouth. He put his tongue in my mouth and we started making out. We made out for a long time then Edward stood up from on top of me. I gave him a confused look and he smiled.

As much as I would love to stay here and keep kissing your gorgeous lips we only have 45 minutes until we have to meet up with Alice and I'm not ready."

"Fuck! I completely forgot, I still need to do my hair and put on my shoes." I stood up and ran to the bathroom where I had put the curling iron. I curled the bottom of my hair and put hair spray on it. I redid my makeup a little bit and put on more lip gloss. I could see Edward getting dressed from the mirror and I turned around. I walked out of the bathroom and went to hug him he had no shirt on but had put on his pants, which I saw him doing. I kissed his bare chest and then went to sit on the bed to put on my blue high healed shoes.

I put on some jewelry and then sat on the bed watching Edward finish getting ready. He put on clone and fixed his hair a little bit, It was going in all directions and looked the same as always. Beautiful. When he was done we went down stairs to meet up with Alice and the others in the car Edward had rented.

**I hope you guys liked it and pleas review. I'll post the next chapter up when I get at least five reviews. And thank you to all the people who have already sent me wonderful reviews In the past. It really brings a smile to my face and I think its the best medicine for me to stop being stressed out.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	8. just something u should know

**A/N: hey you guys im sorry but i cant write my story anymore......hahaha yea right...that was a lie :) sorry i just wanted to scare u for a seconds just for laughs but anyways back to bussines. i forgot to put this on my past chapters but every outfit that bella wears or will wear is posted on my profile. **

**make sure u cheek them out so u guys can get a visualisation of what bellas style is like. I know im not goin with the book on this but i like fashion and i cant just let bella walk around with a oversized sweatshirt (unless its edwards) and sweats. shell still wear those things just not as often. she will have a great sence of style but wont use it much unless alice threatens her.**

**i just thought u guys should know that. only 2 more reviews until i post the next chapter of the story so keep em comin :)**


	9. chapter 8

**A/N:hey there awsome reviews :) im working on the next chapter and it will be posted some tome this week. i want every one to know that i got a great beta (edward is my only love). she is great so i wont have many errors in my story thanks to her. h0pe you guys enjoy this chapter**

**BPOV**

When we got down stairs everyone was by the car. Alice came up behind me and said, "Wow! Bella, you look really nice. Good job." The car had 7 seats, and Edward was driving. I was sitting in the passenger seat and everyone else was in the back. We went to downtown Disney and ate dinner at this really nice Italian restaurant. I ordered my favorite, fettuccine Alfredo. After we ate we went back to the hotel to get some rest for tomorrow.

I opened the door to the room, and went to get my night gown that barely covered my ass. Edward was downstairs parking the car. I took off my clothes and put on the night gown, it was a white, silky kind of color and short with long sleeves. It looked like a robe with a rope to tie around me and everything but it was too short to be an actual robe. It was pretty cute but knowing Edward was going to be here made me feel self conscious. I went to the bathroom to clean my face and brush my teeth. I was so nervous that Edward was actually going to see me in this body revealing outfit.

I finished brushing my teeth and then went out in the room. Edward was standing in the middle of the room in only his boxers and he saw me starring at him. He blushed, and I smiled. Wow I didn't know Edward blushed that was so cute I wanted to eat him with kisses. Edward walked up to me and groaned.

"Bella are you trying to tease me? I feel like ripping that gown of your body and making love to you right now! But I want to wait you know that, I want it to be perfect the first time we do it. Bella are you a virgin?"

I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me that question it was embarrassing. I always wanted my first to be someone special. I've had plenty of chances to fuck a guy, but that would just be having sex, it wouldn't be making love. I wanted everything to be perfect for my first time. I never found anyone special enough for me to give it to until Edward, of course, he wanted to wait until we knew each other better and blah, blah, blah.

"Yes," I whispered in a small voice.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about love I used to be a virgin too, and plus I'm glad that you're a virgin because then I could be your first."

"Wait what do you mean you used to be?" I knew it was too good to be true that this god wasn't a virgin.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a virgin anymore, but if I could redo the past I wouldn't have done what I did with that slut, Victoria, and have my first time with you instead. I wish I was still a virgin Bella, you have no clue how much I regret doing what I did with that bitch, Victoria, I would much rather lose my virginity to you." Aww he was so sweet about it.

"It's okay I believe you, but Edward when we do make love I might not be good at it. I'm not as experienced as you." I looked at him with a worried expression and he just smiled and winked.

He picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed softly. Then he got on top of me and kissed me once then he went to my ear and whispered, "That's impossible love, remember earlier today on the plane you were very good at what you did. Just thinking about it gets me a little hard."

I smiled and then pulled his face to my lips. I licked his bottom lip to get permission to enter his sweet mouth. He opened it quickly and guided my tongue in his mouth with his own tongue. He started biting on my bottom lip, and sucking it; it turned me on. His hands were on my lower back while his lips were very entertained with mine. My hands were against his chest but they started to trail down to his stomach were I explored his very well formed abs. I lingered there for about 5 minutes then went down into his boxers but he grabbed my wrist before I could wrap my hand around his sex.

"Let me try something first," he whispered under my lips. His mouth went down to my neck and he started sucking and biting it, while his hands went down my side to my thighs. He started rubbing my thigh, and every time his hand would go a little farther up my thigh to the point where he was basically touching my green underwear. His lips started going down my neck to my shoulder, and he kissed it.

One of his hands went up my dress to my back and unhooked my bra.

He started pulling down the straps with his other hand and then threw the bra across the room. His hands went down my bare back and onto my ass. He kissed me through the thin fabric on my breast, my nipples immediately hardened under his touch and he smiled. He nibbled on my nipple through the fabric and then groaned.

"Bella your boobs are amazing so I rather there not be any clothes separating them from my mouth." His hands grabbed the robe of my night gown and he started pulling it loose. I sat up to make it easier for him to take it off of me. He started sucking my nipple and biting it gingerly and his hands rubbed my inner thigh. His mouth was still playing with my breast while his finger somehow made its way inside of me. It started off with only one but then he stuck another one in there. It went in and out in and out and it went in a circular motion. He took his fingers out before I could hit climax and his lips went down my flat stomach. His hands grabbed the waistband on my underwear and he pulled it down my thighs as well as my long legs. His lips were going lower down, way, way too low and I started to panic. Oh my god NO! Edward was going to eat me out!

He kissed me on that genital area that made my heart speed up and then his tongue went inside. I heard him moan and I arched my back to the pleasure he was bringing me when I felt the vibration of his voice. His arms tightened on my legs when he heard me moan and he spread my legs out further. His tongue started to play on my clit and then it went inside of me. I felt myself move my hips in response to his tongue inside of me. It felt amazing I never wanted this feeling to end.

**EPOV**

Bella tasted incredible I could eat her out all day. "Bella mmm you're so wet and you taste delicious!" She was moaning and her hips were moving back and forth while I sucked her clit. I could tell she was having an orgasm, and then all of a sudden I tasted her sweet liquid as she came in my mouth. She screamed out one more time and then the muscles on her thighs relaxed. I kissed her once more on her pussy and then went up to her lips and kissed her. I felt her sweaty body under my finger tips while I traced it.

She looked up into my eyes with a teasing expression and said, "My turn."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey there. i hope you like this one i took forever researching for rides and parks. last chapter didnt get aany reviews so im a little sad :'( but its ok just make sure to give me at least 5 more reviews so i can post my next chapter. you know the drill. anyways people have been telling me that some of the clothes on my profile doesnt show so i will be posting new clothes but the same kind of style. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! it makes my day a hole lot better**

**sadly i dont own twilight....but i sure wish i did. :)**

**BPOV**

I started to gain consciousness from my dreamless sleep. I felt something warm and soft under me and opened my eyes to see what it was. I saw Edwards muscular chest under my head and felt his arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw his face; he smiled my favorite smile. I blushed when I remembered the events we were doing last night, and he seemed to notice because he blushed too.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" His voice was smooth and perfect.

"Good. What time is it?" I couldn't see any light in the room so it was either still night time or the curtains were blocking the sunlight out of the room.

"It's about 6:30. Alice called earlier saying that we have to be ready to go by 7, and that we're going to Animal Kingdom today. She wanted me to tell you to dress properly. She said 'wear something for the hot weather because we're not in Forks anymore.' I think it's going to be sunny today." That's great I was kind of getting tired of forks and all of its rain.

"Okay I'll be ready. I think I'm going to wear some dark shorts and a tank top with my Nikes, but I have no idea what to do with my hair." Maybe I could put it in a high ponytail. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then got up from the bed and realized I was naked. Ugh not again, how many times does this have to happen. I blushed a deep, rosy, red and hurried to the chair to get my towel that I had left there. He smiled and winked at me; I noticed he was trying to hold back laughter. He got up, he was naked too, he put on some lose gym shorts. He walked to the window and pulled back the curtains; the sun was rising over the trees and painted pretty colors in the sky.

I walked to the drawers and picked out my shorts and my gray tank top **(A/N: picture of outfit and shoes on profile)**. I got my pink bra and thong and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I knew it was pretty silly of me to get dressed in the bathroom since Edward had already seen me naked but I felt self-conscious getting dressed in front of him. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then put on my clothes. I untangled my hair and put it in a high ponytail with my bangs out.

I straightened my bangs and started putting on some light make-up. By the time I looked decent it was already 7:00; I went to the room to put my gray Nike shoes on.

Edward was already dressed and was tying his shoe laces on the bed. He was wearing a red shirt with some jean shorts that went under his knees. His hair was in the same style as always and he looked as gorgeous as always. I grabbed a pair of white socks and my shoes, and walked to sit next to him. I put on my shoes and sprayed some of my favorite perfume on, while Edward brushed his teeth. Alice called us to tell us they were waiting downstairs for us. I grabbed my camera, phone, and the key to the room then went outside. Edward waited while I closed the door and put my phone in my back pocket then he grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the camera.

"Here let me hold that for you." He grabbed the keys and the camera from my hands and put it in his shorts. We walked to the elevators hand in hand but when we got down stairs we let go so the others wouldn't see. We got to the lobby and saw Alice waiting by the door for us. We quickly hurried to where she was when we saw the mad look on her face.

"Where have you two been? Never mind that, the rest of the group is waiting by the car lets go." We walked outside to the car and Edward opened the car. Jasper was driving today and Alice was sitting in the passenger seat so me and Edward sat in the very back. Rose and Emmett were making out in front of us and Edward made a barfing noise. We stopped by McDonald's drive through on the way to get some breakfast. We all ate in the car on the way to Animal Kingdom.

I was so excited I was nearly jumping in my seat. I felt like a little 7 year old girl going to see Santa Claus for the first time. Edward had to keep whispering in my ear to relax me a little and I could tell he was enjoying me being overexcited. Emmett was laughing at me.

Emmett being Emmett decided that he just had to make a comment."Maybe if you're a good little girl you'll see Mickey mouse, Bella." Alice and Rose choked on their food from laughing so much. Edward and Jasper looked like they were trying to hold back a smile.

When we got to the parking lot we got out of the car. It was huge and almost full of cars. We would have to take a mini train to get to the entrance of the park.

Alice stopped us before we got on the train and she opened her purse.

Alice gave us our tickets as well as a little warning "Here are your tickets and express passes for the lines. Don't lose them because there our tickets for the rest of the Disney parks. The universal tickets are back in the hotel with the water park tickets and fast passes. We're going to ride everything and no one can back out. The best roller coaster here is Mount Everest, the people at the hotel said it went backwards. Any questions?"

"Yeah me. I just want to know when we're going to eat and what were going to eat." Ugh Emmett is always hungry I don't know where he stuffs all that food. Rose hit him in the back of the head with her palm for asking such an idiotic question and I giggled a little.

Alice didn't take it personally because he answered him. "We'll see when we get hungry, now stop asking stupid questions. Come on the next train is coming."

We got on the train and waited till it started driving us to the entrance. We started walking and stopped in the lines were they were checking our bags for weapons. There were only three people in front of us so it didn't take long. Alice and Rose gave their purses to the security and the rest of us waited for them to get checked. When we were all inside I gave Alice my ticket because I didn't want to be responsible for losing it but I kept my express pass. We started walking through this little mini zoo. I told Edward to give me the camera so I could start taking pictures and he did what I commanded.

Alice was already taking pictures with her camera and so was Rose. I grabbed Edwards's wrist and tugged him to where the birds were. I asked someone if they could take a picture of us and they said sure. They took a picture of Edward and I then gave me the camera back. I started snapping pictures of all the animals I saw. Alice took a picture of the whole group and then Emmet took a picture with Alice in the group. We passed a little bridge that leads us to this huge tree with animal carvings on it also known as the tree of life.

"Okay were riding that one first." Alice pointed to the big tree. I saw a table with maps of the amusement park and grabbed 3 maps. I gave one to Alice and Rose and put one in my back pocket after I took a glance at it. The first ride we were ridding was called "_It's tough to be a bug_."

We started walking through the maze to get to the ride. Edward and I were walking a little bit behind the rest of the group. The line wasn't that long but we did have to wait about 15 or 20 minutes to get there. There were carvings of animals along the walls and it looked incredible. Every once in a while I would take pictures with Edward by the beautiful carvings. When we got to the ride there was a box with 3-D glasses in them and everyone got a pair. We were waiting for these big doors to open to go in the ride. I thought that this would be like a roller coaster type thing but guess not, that's fine with me.

"I thought that this would be a screaming type of ride." Emmett made a disappointed face then cheered up when Rose whispered something in his ear that the rest of us couldn't hear and I was thankful for my lack of hearing at that moment.

"Well not everything can be scary rides. Aww we look so cute in these glasses let's take a picture of the hole group. Let me just ask someone to take it." Alice turned around and spotted the person closest to us."Hey can you take a picture of us please."

"Sure." The women took the digital camera from Alice's hand and snapped a picture of us smiling. Then she took one with my camera and everyone looked goofy. Then she took a picture with Roses camera and everyone tried to look sexy but I think I didn't pull it off very well. Unlike Edward who looked incredibly sexy.

"Thank you so much." The women handed us the cameras and turned around to look at who she was with. I looked at the picture in my camera and I didn't look as horrible as I thought I would. Edward looked amazing as always and the rest looked good to. We looked really goofy which was perfect because that's how we were trying to look. Emmett even put his glasses on sideways which made him look hilarious.

I let Edward look at the picture then I gave the camera to Alice. We passed all three cameras around so everyone could see all the pictures and to my sunrise I liked how I looked in all of them. Maybe it was because I had my soul mate standing next to me. Wow did I just call him my soul mate? Is he my soul mate? Is he really that important to me, do I love him already? I decided that I really did love Edward, which I know sounds strange since I've only known him for 2 days but he's really special. He's not like most guys, he actually cares about me, or so I think. I know he doesn't feel the same way about me and I'm probably just some fling that would pass.

The doors to the room opened and everyone scattered in. Edward was holding on to my wrist so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. When we got in we sat in the 3rd row, right in the middle of the screen. We had gotten the best seats in the room and best of all Edward was sitting next to me. There was a big screen with some sort of pattern on it. The lights got turned off and the show began. The pattern on the screen turned out to be butterflies, and they were beautiful. The show was really adorable and funny. It had some special affects like when the stink bug farted; the air would cover the room and would smell kind of bad. At the very end of the show I felt bugs crawling under my chair. Of course I knew it was make believe, but I got freaked out and jumped on Edwards lap. I looked at him and blushed of embarrassment when I noticed what I was doing.

I quickly stood up from his lap when the lights turned on and I was sure there were no more fake bugs. We walked outside, put the 3D glasses in a bin, and Alice took out her map. She studied it for about a minute and then put it back in her pocket.

"OK next we can go to Dino Land U.S.A and ride Dinosaur. I heard it was really cool with the things popping out at you." Alice sounded so excited to be going.

We started walking towards the ride and every time Edward thought the others weren't looking he would whisper in my ear. We got in line for the ride. When we got inside I was awed by the life sized dinosaur model in the room I was in. I quickly snapped a picture of it before the line started moving again. We went inside a room with two big TVs on it. On the screen a scientist came on and explained what would be happening. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the silliness he was talking about.

When we got to the ride I noticed that the jeep we would take only held four people in each row. Edward and I decided to sit together in the row behind the rest of the group so that we can hold hands. The ride started off really smooth and quit relaxing until we saw the T-Rex jump out at us. I grabbed a hold of Edwards arm and held it in a killer grip. I was a little scared, okay so maybe little isn't the best word to describe it, I was basically shitting my pants every time some creature came at us.

Edward kept trying to calm me down whispering soothing words in my ear. It calmed me down for a second until the very end when the biggest dinosaur popped out at us. My eyes went wide and I almost jumped in Edwards lap if it wasn't for the bars that were pushing us down. I saw a flash go off and realized that it was a camera.

We got off the ride and Alice dragged us to get the pictures. We found the number of our picture and purchased three for all the girls. I wasn't really showing since my head was basically under Edwards arm. Emmett looked funny as fuck his mouth was wide open and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He had his hands in front of him as if to protect him from the fake dinosaur. Rose was laughing and Alice was kissing Jaspers cheek in the picture. It almost seemed like she knew when the camera would go off. When I saw how Edward looked it blew my breath away. He was staring down at me while I hid behind him.

Alice walked up next to me and started staring at the picture I had. "Wow Bella you sure seemed comfortable in Edwards arms on the ride."

"What…Um....wait....what are you talking about?" I tried to form a coherent sentence. "Don't play dumb with me Bella. I saw you two back there."

"I was scared Alice, so I held on to his hand." I spoke in a low voice and I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

"Uh-huh you keep telling yourself that Bella. I wasn't born yesterday." she had an evil smirk on her face and I knew she was up to no good. Alice turned on her heels and walked balk to Jasper. She whispered something in his ear and he sighed while taking out his wallet and giving Emmett a ten dollar bill. Emmett had a big goofy grin on that went from ear to ear and he kept looking at me. Hmmmm this is getting weird, should I be worried. I decided it wasn't worth my energy.

"Come on guys lets go to the next ride. And this time Bella, try to keep you hands to yourself," Emmett yelled back to me. I blushed furiously and tried to keep my head low so no one would notice. Damn this is going to be a hell of a day.

**review or i wont post the next chapter up!!! i know it seems cruel but to tell you the truth my self confidence about this story is going down the drain so i need you people to tell me the HONEST truth PLEASE D:**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey you guys I'm so sorry!! I know I deserve to fall in a hole and break my legs so I can't come out and die a cold painful death for not writing this chapter sooner. I've been under a lot of stress and was busy for 2 weeks with the planning committee for the prom and what not. You probably wanna kill me but think of it this way if I die now I can't write the other chapters**

We walked out of the store that sold the pictures for the ride and headed to the primeval whirl ride. I couldn't stop blushing and every time I looked at the picture I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and to make matters worse I almost tripped over a stroller with two little boys sleeping in it.

My eyes kept darting towards Edward who was talking in a low voice to Alice about something. He looked kind of pissed and I wonder if it had something to do with me, silly Bella not the whole world revolves around you. Just as I was thinking this, they both looked over their shoulder and straight at me. Alice had on a "you're over reacting" mask and Edward looked frustrated.

Whoa did I miss something? I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my head. When Edward caught me looking at them looking at me he turned around so fast I could hardly make out the blush that overwhelmed his face. He nudged Alice who was obviously still looking at me and whispered something in her ear.

Yup I definitely missed something. Emmett must have been thinking the same thing.

"What's with all the whispering? Is there a secret I should know about, you guys know I don't like secrets. Edward are you secretly dating your cousin because let me tell you, that is seriously sick. I heard that if you fuck someone in your family and the person gets pregnant, the baby comes out all deformed and retarded. I don't know about you guys but I would hate having to change monster diapers. It already scares me enough with a real baby, imagine doing it with one that has 18 toes or 5 eyes, ewww!!" Emmett's body shivered at the thought, and Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're such a goof ball sometimes you big grizzly." Emmett just smiled an ear to ear grin and raised his eyebrows. He walked towards her and tried to make a seductive face. His hand came up and curled, it looked like a bear paw. He clawed at Rose and then whispered in her something that I would be more comfortable not knowing because the second he said it she grabbed his hand and they went running to god knows were.

Before they were out of sight Rose turned around and yelled at Alice saying she needed a brake and to meet up with them at the big dinosaur statue. Alice gave an exasperated sigh and turned to look at us. Her face suddenly lit up and she looked at Edward for a moment before grabbing Jasper's hand and slowly walking away.

"Jazz and I are going to go check out some souvenirs at the little stores for us and our parents back home. You guys can, ya' know, bond or whatever since you'll be roomies for the next two weeks. Um, let's meet up at the place Rose said, it won't be hard to find since that thing is freaking gigantic."

As they walked away Alice was mumbling to Jazz about how that thing could squish her like a pancake and that she needed a hero to save her. I think I also heard her saying that the dinosaur wasn't the only gigantic thing she'd seen, which made me vomit a little in my mouth. Yuck. Didn't need to know that.

When Alice and Jazz were out of sight I grabbed Edward by the arm and yanked him with me to a little corner were we wouldn't be bothered and started harassing him with my mouth. He was surprised at first but got into the kiss eagerly. The kiss was hard but passionate and full of wanting. He was more than happy to deepen the kiss when my mouth opened slightly and my tongue came out to brush against his lower lips.

We fought for dominance tasting every part of each other's mouths. His hands where at my waist and my hands had a fist full of his hair pushing him closer to me. He had my lower lip into his mouth and started sucking on it wildly. I couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped my mouth. I felt Edward stiffen under me and I smiled evilly. He groaned and pulled away from our heated make out session.

"Bella we can't do this now, wait till we get back to the hotel." I was leaving open mouth kisses all over his neck while he was saying this; I especially paid extra attention to his favorite spot that got him really going. "You know...um...that...mm...We...holy fuck...can't... ah so good....do this. I'm losing self control, if you-FUCK that feels so fucking amazing....Jesus fucking Christ...ohmygodBella...mm I love...your....ah...talented tongue all...over..mm...my body....no can't....fuck it!" Edward grabbed my hand and we started running to the closest bathroom.

We were about to go into a bathroom when we heard noises. My stomach made flips while I processed the realization of those two familiar voices moaning and groaning. There was a point when it got really loud and all Emmett could say was "fuck me hard baby" or "oh yeah, god you're so tight Rose, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, mm my fucking god this is-oh yea right there!" I ran to the closest trash and started to vomit this morning's breakfast. Edward held my hair out of my face while my stomach got emptied of all substance. I have never felt so un-horny in my life.

**EPOV**

Holy mother of god is that Emmett and Rose. I think I'm going to be sick. My life has been tainted by this experience; I don't think I'll ever be the same man again. Ha, ha who am I kidding I'll still be the horny dog I am today even though I'm not such a happy camper at the moment.

Wow Bella looks really pale. She ran to the trash bin and held the rims to keep her balance, her head was tilted down and her lips where parted while she made quick intakes of breathe. Is she going to do what I think she's gonna do? Yup, she is. She threw up in the trash can and I walked over to her to help her with her problem.

**EMPOV**

Rose and I were harassing each other in the bathroom kissing and touching in inappropriate ways while at a public restroom. She was such a beauty god I was lucky. She had a rocking body and the perfect sized breast. They weren't small but they weren't huge either, and they never sagged, they are always perky.

Her hips moved in the same rhythm as mine while I thrust myself into her tight pussy. She was so warm and felt so good around my manhood that I couldn't stop the stream of profanities that came out of my mouth.

I thought I heard a door open but I guess it was my imagination because there seemed to be no more noise. I kept thrusting into this gorgeous girl finding my release. All of a sudden the air smelled defiled and gross as if someone just barfed.

When Roses body stopped shaking I removed myself from inside her. She seemed to smell the vile smell because her nose crinkled her nose and stuck her finger in her mouth while her tongue came out indicating that it was gross. I smiled and waved my hand in front of my nose to show that I understood what she meant by that smell being gross.

We dressed as quickly as possible trying to get out of the bathroom to breathe in some fresh air. We stepped outside of the stall and looked around to see the cause of the smell. As we walked past the trash, Rose pointed at it and ran out of the bathroom with me hot on her trail before we both threw up.

**BPOV**

When I was done puking my lungs out, I washed my face quickly before getting the hell out of that bathroom and as far away from those terrifying noises as possible. Edward was also pale and seemed as disturbed from that scene as much as I was even though he didn't throw up his morning meal all over a public bathroom trash bin.

We walked to a concession stand near all the amusement games and got a bottle of water for both of us to share. We sat on a small bench and near the dinosaur statue and I rested my head on Edwards shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Edward shook me a little to worn me the others were back. I removed my head from his shoulder and placed it against the wall behind the bench.

They all seemed to make it back at the exact same time. They all looked at my face and concern over took their expressions even though Rose looked a little green but I think that was just my imagination. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella are you alright, you look pale and it seems like you saw a ghost."

"Worse," I mumbled. Alice sat next to me and rubbed my back while shooting death glares at Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS POOR GIRL?" Alice screamed at Edward. Edward looked surprised and a little scared but then got all angry and defensive.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY IS IT THAT WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE MY FAULT?!" His voice was full of venom and both Alice and I flinched from the volume. I raised one finger and put it to my lips indicating for everyone to be quite. They listened and we all stood there for a second while my nauseousness disappeared.

When I felt good we got up and went to get in line for the _Finding Nemo_ show. It was an adorable musical adventure with amazing puppetry and great special effects.

Edward would hold my hand every time the others were entertained with the fictional fish who talked. It was hysterical how Emmett's eyes lit up when the show started. It was as if he was a 4 year old on Christmas morning, but it was also cute the way he smiled at the jokes the turtle made.

We left the show when it was down and headed towards the big scary ride the guys were excited about. It's called Mount Everest. I really hope I don't pee myself.

**A/N: please review and sorry for the late chapter but now that prom has passed I can finally get focused on chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are awesome and thanks for the reviews. The pictures of the rides and the Yak & Yeti restaurant are on my profile.**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS LATE AS HELL CHAPTER!!!!! IM IN MIAMI AND I DON T GET INTERNET ON MY LAPTOP HERE. ONLY IF I GO TO STARBUCKS, AND THAT S I HAVE INTERNET NOW. IM SORRY IT WAS MY FAULT.**

**But if you had a choice between getting a job in *MIAMI* and getting paid 300 a week plus getting to go out every weekend and swimming in a pool almost everyday or staying in boring cape coral all summer what wuld u choose? I picked the first choice and u wuld ve 2.**

**I think that the long ch. Will make up for the unforgivable choice I made. Im on the next long one which I will post when I go to starbucks again.**

**BPOV**

We were on our way to ride and I could feel myself stiffen when I saw how big that shit was. Hell no. this like my fucking death bed. These people are crazy if they think I'm riding this...thing. It was a big mountain with steep sides and rail tracks for the roller coaster, there was fake snow on the peek of the mountain and I could hear the fearful screams coming from the death trap. I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking until everyone was 20 feet in front me and turned around to see why I wasn't fallowing. Edward saw my expression and threw me a sympathetic look before Alice started yelling at me to hurry up. I hesitated for a second before finally walking to go tell Alice I was NOT going to ride that thing you call a ride. I have been on roller coasters before but this was no roller coaster it was more like hell.

"Alice I'm not riding that" I stated.

"Yes you are." she shot back nonchalantly. I sighed. Why does she have to be so difficult.

"No I'm really not. That things a death trap. I don't know about you guys but I like my life." She gave me a frustrated look.

"Bella this is supposed to be a group thing not a 'oh I can go where ever I please just because I'm being a pussy about going on a tiny little roller coaster that wouldn't hurt a fly.' No its not like, that were going to do everything as a group and you aren't an exception. Plus it won't be the same without you screaming along with the rest of us." She gave me a pout and she knew that giving me that look was like basically putting me in hand cuffs and taking me against my will.

"But thats not a 'small little roller coaster that wouldn't hurt a fly' its freaking hell! Ugh fine you win but if I die I'm holding you responsible for my death. And I want one of you guys to avenge my death," I said looking at the rest of our group.

Alice smiled proudly for winning. We passed the place where they take your measurements to see if you re tall enough for the ride and Emmett being Emmett looked at Alice curiously.

"Alice, don t you have to go and stand in front of that thing to see if you re tall enough? Because from up here you look like a little shrimp compared to the rest of us and especially me. You're so tiny people might think you were a little kid from the back. No offense." Alice looked like those little cartoons that blow steam from their ears when they're mad.

She huffed, gave Emmett the finger, and turned around to stand next to jasper in line and stood the waiting for it to move. I had to cover my mouth to stop the giggles that were trying to escape my mouth.

"Hey Alice," Emmett asked again with a big grin on his face.

"yea," she looked at him with curious and annoyed eyes for asking so many questions and making fun of her but she wanted to know what he was going to say.

"You said that we were going to do EVERYTHING together. So does that mean were going to have like an orgy with each other? I mean I don't mind but I rather there not be other guys in our little sex scandal because that would be a little gayish. Oh and I rather not have my sister there either, that would just be gross. So it could just be you, Rose, and me." Everyone stared at him with a bewilder expression.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!" We all screamed out at him at the same time.

"Wait why am I getting yelled at! It was Alice's idea, yell at her not me." he gave us an innocent look and stuck his bottom lip out In a pout. We just laughed at that. Wow, my brother can be such a goof ball sometimes. I'm not even sure were related because surely I'm not as clueless as he is. Even though hes a complete moron I love him and he knows it.

We were getting closer to the front of the line were they're loading the excited and scared passengers into to the train. My heart was going at and unnatural pace and I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. Edward came up behind me when the rest where occupied ,discussing who was going to shit there pants first like the mature adults they are, and started rubbing soothing circles on my hand with his thumb. He must have noticed how nervous I was. I looked into his piercing green eyes and gave a weak smile. He leaned down to whisper in my ear and my heart went wild. I'm sure he could have heard it because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Its alright baby. I'll be right here with you, don't get scared." He place a soft kiss on the side of my neck that send shivers down my spine. I gulped at his close proximity and nodded my head slightly while he started nibbling my ear. I looked at the other who where busy looking at the little train/coaster.

Alice was about to turn around and I quickly pushed Edward away. The good news was that she didn't see him kissing me...I think, but unfortunately she did see me pushing him. She looked shocked at first and Edward mirrored her expression.

She was about to look at us, I tried explaining lowly to him and his features turned into realization. Alice came to us and looked at me curious as to why I just pushed her cousin to the ground. There was something else in her eyes that I couldn't read.

"Hey Bella why did you push Edward? Not that I mind, I mean he can be annoying sometimes, but what exactly did he do to bring out this violent side of you out?" She was grinning at me with knowing eyes. Shit maybe she did see him kissing me.

"I...um...I saw a bee ,yeah thats it, and was just trying to push Edward out of the way so it wouldn't sting him." I'm not sure I convinced her because for one my cheeks were flushed and two I'm a terrible lier. But surprisingly she dropped the subject and just walked away giving us a nod in response to my incredibly tacky answer.

"Come on its our turn!" Emmett practically yelled at me and Edward. Oh dear God please don't let me die. Emmett and Rose of course took the front cart, followed by Alice and Jasper, and then Edward and me behind them. I really hope we don't die today, I'm still young and have many things to enjoy before I die. Plus dying in a roller coaster isn't really graceful, its more of a unnatural tragic way. I can see the news paper headings now 'Group of civilians die in roller coaster at Disney'. Yeah I rather die from getting eaten by sharks then like this.

The train started moving forward while I looked around franticly trying to find something to hold on to before we got to the top but of course there was nothing. I locked eyes with Edwards arm and snatched it from his thighs where he rested it, and held it so tight I m sure he would get a bruise tomorrow. He looked at me and gave me his famous crooked smile while giving my hand a small squeeze to reassure me that we weren t going to die. You know when you ride a roller coaster and you re going up the rails so when you go down you can gain some speed and all that your thinking is why the hell did I get on this shit or don t let me die , well that s what position I m in right now. I could hear the clicking noise all roller coasters make to build up the anticipation. I could feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach and I m sure my face was drained of color.

We were at the top, and the roller coaster stopped for a fraction of a second before swooping down and gaining speed with every turn it made. My heart was in my throat and I squeezed Edwards hand for dear life while screaming my lungs out. After a few seconds or so I got used to the feeling of the butterflies and could almost feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I let go of my killer grip on Edward and smiled when I heard him sigh in relief. I glanced at Edward who was hooting and hollering at how much speed we were going at. I wanted to be a little wild and laid back so I squeezed Edwards hand one more time and raised both my arms in the air while the train did its turns. Edward soon followed my lead and had his arms in the air. I was still screaming but this time it wasn t for fear it was for the acceleration in me. Edward grabbed my hand with his arms and entwined our fingers while our hands were still in the air.

We were in the mountain at this point and I could see the shadows of the yeti dancing around me. The ride stopped all of a sudden and I looked forward to see what happen. The rails were broken in the front and I m pretty sure all the color was drained from my face. I had forgotten that Alice told us this ride went backwards. Edward felt me stiffen because he started rubbing soothing circles on my hand. We waited there for the big fall we all knew was coming, and then whoosh we were heading backwards at incredible speeds. I gripped Edwards hand again with the same killer grip and didn t loosen it until we were no longer going backwards. I could see and hear the yeti when all of a sudden we went down. The fall was horrifying but accelerating at the same time I didn t know whether to scream from fear or yell from the adrenaline so I just kept a hold on Edwards hand and did both. The ride slowed down until it made a complete stop waiting for the other train to go so we could enter the shed like room to exit. I was grinning from ear to ear and I could hear Alice blabbering about how she was right for making me ride this thing. I admit it was fun in a scary sort of way. We got off the ride and headed to the gift shop to buy some souvenirs and get our picture.

The picture was great. I was smiling and holding on to Edwards hand while Edward was looking down at me grinning from ear to ear. Alice was holding on to jaspers arm and her mouth was forming a perfect o while jasper just sat there stiff as a board with no color in his face. Emmett and from Rose looked hilarious. Emmett looked like he was going to shit his pants, he had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was open from screaming. Rose was holding on to Emmett and her eyes were wide open while her mouth was open wide from the scream she was probably giving out. I don t know how Emmett s ears didn t pop because Rose can scream out fucking loud. There were two claws on the top of the picture and on the bottom right it had a piece of paper that said top secret yeti evidence file. Description: last known photo of tourist expedition, current where abouts of passengers unknown. On the bottom left you could see the tracks were broken. We bought the picture and started looking around for some souvenirs.

I got a coffee mug, a key chain, and a t-shirt while Alice practically bought the whole store. Edward got himself a hat and t-shirt and got me the stuffed animal Goofy who had a safari hat on. He put it in my bag while the rest weren t looking. I smiled at him and blushed a little at the sweet gesture. We headed out of the store to go find a good place to eat since Emmett wouldn t shut up about how hungry he was. We found a nice Asian restaurant close by called Yak & Yeti with beautiful decorations to match the theme. We sat at the back of the room where it wasn t very crowded and I took a seat next to Edward. Once everyone was seated he took my hand from under the table and I smiled.

The waiter came and gave us our menus. "Hi my name is Tyler and I ll be your waiter for today. May I take your drink orders you can have anything you want." He emphasized on the word anything a little too much and kept looking at me while he was talking, it gave me the creeps. I think I heard Edward growl for a second but dismissed the thought. I quickly scanned the menu to where the drinks where and looked it over. The tropical daiquiri and the bonsai blast both sounded good but I decided to go with the one that would get me less tipsy.

"I'll have the tropical daiquiri thank you," I told him kindly. The three guys got a beer. Alice got a empress bloody Mary and rose got an Everest avalanche. He was about to leave when I called him.

"Hey can you bring a pitcher of water and six glasses in case we get thirsty for something other than alcohol." He smiled at me.

"Anything for you." Ewe, what a creep. He came back with our drinks and took our food orders.

I got sweat and sour chicken and a side of steamed rice. Emmett got baby back ribs with a side of pork egg rolls and rice. Edward got a crispy Mahi Mahi and chicken fried rice. Jasper got shaoxing steak & shrimp with steamed rice as a side dish. Alice got seared miso salmon with stir-fried veggies. Rose got crispy honey chicken with steamed rice.

We ate the delicious food while having a light conversation about how fun we re having and what we are going to do next. For dessert we got a chocolate brownie sundae for 2 which meant we ordered 3 and I shared mine with Edward (that s probably the only reason I got it). We paid the bill and walked to our next destination which is the kali river rapids.

"Alice we re going to get wet in this ride and it ll ruin my make up," rose whined. Edward started laughing and I couldn t stop some of the giggles that left my mouth.

"Rose you re wearing water proof mascara and you don t have eye liner on so everything s going to be fine and plus it s not our face that will get wet it ll be our bodies." Alice has a point there, our bodies will get drenched in the chilly water not our faces.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. We got in line and waited for it to move.

"Damn you girls should have worn white to give us guys a little treat for after the ride," Emmett said loudly and the guys next to us looked at Emmett, and then checked us girls out, they smiled and turned around. One even gave me a wink, god what a pig. Rose slapped Emmett for his rude comment and he apologized under his breath.

"You truly are an idiot, when will you learn to think before you speak. You don t see me and Edward saying those things even if we are thinking them. Idiot." Jasper had an exasperated look on his face and Edward just smiled at Jasper's choice of words. He came up behind me and lowered his head to whisper in my ear when the others weren't looking.

"I wouldn t mind seeing you in a wet white shirt that sticks to your every curve and is see through." He made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. He fixed his posture before the rest saw us and smiled down at me.

"So what are we going to do tonight Alice?" the only reason I was asking that is because all I want to do is stay in the hotel room with Edward and do inappropriate things to him.

"Well I was thinking about going to down town Disney and eat dinner there and go to that show I was talking about. You know the Cirque Du Soleil show called La Nouba. Oh and Bella I was planning on telling you that you have to come to my room so Rose and I can do your makeup and hair. Don t complain about it either, you ll like it." Great I have to be Bella Barbie again and now I can t even spend time with Edward.

"Fine I won t complain but I won t like it either Alice." We were getting on the ride which was like a big wheel with seats in the inside of it. There was a circular compartment in the middle with a plastic over it so we could put all the things we don t want getting wet in. I sat next to Edward and started taking of my shoes and socks so they wouldn t get wet. I put them in the compartment along with my phone, camera, and shopping bags.

We put are set belts on and waited for the ride to begin.

"So are you guys ready to get soaked," Emmett yelled out.

"Yes," we told him. The ride had started and it was spinning and wetting us we decided to make it a little more fun and started singing row your boat.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the sea," Emmett started.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream," Rose followed.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream," Alice sang. People from the bridge we passed were staring at us by now.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream," Jasper followed.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream," I repeated Alice.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream," Edward yelled out the final lyrics. We all started laughing. Our mouths were wide open from laughing when a big splash came and wet us all and some water got into our mouths. We laughed even more when water came out of Emmett's nose.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY," he tried to put a serious face on but we could all see the smile trying to form on his mouth. We left the ride and started walking to our next stop. I walked by this one guy who decided it would be appropriate to grab my ass. I turned around and slapped him, but it wasn t a petty slap, it was a full out bitch slap that left a hand print and everything. Everyone stared in astonishment at my sudden use of violence, but people need to know not to mess with Isabella Marie Swan. The guy turned around and had a furious sparkle in his eyes.

"Bitch you did not just slap me!" His voice was husky. Alice was at my side in less than a second when they saw this guy s reaction.

"Bella what happened? Why is this guy mad? And why did you slap him?" Alice sure does ask too many questions.

"I was walking and he grabbed my ass, of course I hit him!" I yelled out at them. That must have hit one of Edward s nerves because he was at my side as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"You didn't have to fucking slap me you little slut! Wait until I get my hands on you. You ll regret ever meeting me." What the creep said sent a shiver down my spine since he said with such assurance of actually hitting me. Wow, I think I m scared of this guy. Edward grabbed my arm and lightly put me behind him.

"Oh what you re going to get your boyfriend to fight your battles now?" The guy looked at Edward and smiled evilly. "This is between me and the slut of a girlfriend you have. Stay out of it before you get hurt dumb ass. I bet she s not even worth it. I mean between you and me she doesn't seem capable of pleasuring a man with those little hands and her stretched out pussy. She's hot though I got to give you that because I could just lick-" the guy didn't have time to finish his sentence since Edward had punched him right on the nose.

"Don t ever talk about her like that you sick peace of shit!" Wow Edward looks heated.

"Sir we re going to have to ask you to leave the premises," We all looked over to the guy with security written on his shirt and nodded. "And you re coming with me." He picked the creep up from the floor and handcuffed him. The sick bastard had a bloody nose with a bruise forming on the crease between his nose and cheek. I m pretty damn sure Edward broke his nose.

We got all of our stuff and started heading towards the exit. Edward looked like he was about to kill anyone that got in his path, so I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. He sighed and gave me a small smile, but it didn t reach his eyes.

"Wow Eddie you look like one of those cartoons characters that blow steam out of there ears. Guys we have to take a picture of this before he gets calm." Leave it to Emmett to joke around in a situation like this. I appreciate him trying to lighten the mood, but when he actually got a camera and took a picture I smacked him in the back of the head. Sometimes he takes it way to far.

"Hey don t you guys get all depressed because I worked my ass off to get us here and have a good time and that s damn well what we re going to do." Alice had her most determined look in her eyes. "Now we are going back to the hotel and get ready because tonight we are going out. And Edward don't you dare get all guilty because you think it s your fault that we had to leave the park."

"Yea bro if you didn't hit that dumb piece of shit I would've done it. He had it coming to him, and no one talks to my little sister like that." Aw I could just go kiss Emmett, but that would show that I love him and he can t have that piece of important information, or else he ll use it against me. We got in the car and headed to the hotel. I wonder what sort of torture Alice will put me through.


End file.
